A deadly sin
by SassyChip
Summary: He was the little monster I created. The sin I commited. And I let myself submit to him. Let him do whatever he wants with me. I don't care if he hates me. I'll just hide my love from him. Hide it the same way I hide all my secrets. Itasasu


**Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto, cause den it be some good sweet yaoi *smirks***

Kisame knew following Itachi over to come so close to Konohagakure was a bad idea from a start. How could it not be? Sure it would have been the fastest way, to cross over the village then speed into the Akastuki current base. But it was a dangerous way. And if they were not currently being chased by 8 Anbu _root_ members, the plan would have been pretty successful and efficient. He felt the other missing-nin begin to speed up as he turned his head around, the colored porcelain masks were approaching them rather quickly, they have to retreat. Sure it wouldn't be hard to take out a couple ninjas. But 8 of them, along with the fact that they just came from a mission, it wasn't going to end pretty.

He felt Itachi's labored breath as his steps began to slow down. The sickness was probably back, not a good timing.

"What did I tell you Itachi." The shark-like ninja growled under his breath as he felt a kunai pass him. "We're so screwed, getting taken out by a bunch of Anbu members." He turned to look at the shinobi when he didn't receive a reply. The ninjas were pacing right behind. It wouldn't be long before they would catch up to them.

"Kisame, I want you to go." Itachi breathed out, coughing during the process. "I'll distract them and you go back to the base."

"Are you crazy?" Kisame yelled, dodging another thrown kunai. "You'll never make it out alive. "Itachi!" He screamed as he felt the other ninja gradually begin to stop his footsteps.

"I said go, it's an order." The Uchiha commanded trying to regain his balance. Kisame knew if he didn't leave now, they would just catch him along with Itachi. But it didn't matter now. There was not turning back.

"Just be careful." He hissed and regained his pace again, getting further and further away from his partner. He just hoped Itachi knew what he was doing.

Itachi breathed heavily as he groped in his pockets. He knew his medicine was finished. He wasn't going to get anywhere. The footsteps got louder and louder until finally, he saw all eight elite Anbu members, each one perched on a tree branch waiting for the ninja to make the first move. The Uchiha began studying each ninja and it didn't take long to figure out which one was the buntaicho (squad leader).

The missing-nin sighed in a bored manner, trying to maintain his posture despite the deep amounts of pain coming from his chest. The squad leader took a step forward, jumping down from the tree and all 7 members tensed, ready to kill the shinobi if anything were to happen to the captain.

"Uchiha Itachi." The voice began. It was strangely unsettling. The cold yet oh so familiar voice. "You should be aware that you are on the Konohagakure Bingo Book right. S-rank missing-nin. To be killed on sight." He said sadistically. Itachi's expression didn't waver for a second. He was used to these soft threats to take his life. But coming from this particular being made him feel deeply uncomfortable as he tried to search for a word to define this feeling.

"And yet I'm still standing here." The missing-nin mocked while eyeing a couple members who were reaching for their weapons.

"Yes. You're still standing here." The captain repeated the words. It was impossible to see his expression behind the mask. But Itachi could guess it was mild amusement. "Isn't it sad that you had to abandon your partner because you had foolishly chose the wrong path to go? Although we do thank you for making the mistake." The captain took one more step closer to Itachi as if to test his boundaries. He kept advancing until he was face to face with the Uchiha.

Itachi remained the god he was, staring down at the captain, anticipating his next move. Although it was to his surprise when the captain reached for both of his wrists. His hands applying pressure to the fragile bones. It took a while for the Uchiha to register what happened, but that was until he heard a sickening crack did he look down at his broken wrists. Now covered in ugly red hand prints and was beginning to swell. He could feel the hatred from the captain and realization soon began to dawn.

"It was a foolish mistake. My dear aniki." The captain whispered in a cold voice as Itachi's brows furrowed.

"I wasn't expecting it to be you, otouto." Itachi tried to mask the panic in his voice. It wasn't because his brother was in front of him. But because his brother joined Anbu.

"And neither was I nii-san. Uchiha Itachi, you are now a prisoner of Konohagakure. It would be easier if you chose to cooperate with the process." The captain announced as the 7 members jumped to the ground, coming closer to Itachi.

Itachi could have ran. Sure they would have caught up. But there was still a chance. And yet he didn't. He allowed them to capture him. Ironically, his otouto. The monster that was created because of his foolishness. He knew his consciousness was fading as he fell onto his knees, the familiar feeling of the warm liquid rushing up his throat like lava. It wasn't going to be possible to keep it down as he coughed again, the blood coming up bits by bits from his mouth. His tried to control his breathing as he saw the raven walk closer to him, his eyes slowly slipping away.

 **Hey lemme know what you guys think of this, I originally uploaded chapter one but there were some errors and I realized there was some serious formatting problems so I'm just re-uploading, and I'm still trying to write some so just stay with me. And pls read and review, always makes my dad :P**

BYEEEE


End file.
